1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sensor and more specifically it relates to a wireless sensor and monitoring system for performing work upon an inner diameter of a machined workpiece, such as a pipe turned by a lathe, with the work being viewed and/or recorded remotely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Machine tool measurements are typically done with mechanical instruments which must be directly viewed. In many instances, it is very inconvenient to directly view the instruments because the location being measured is physically hidden, such as the middle of a pipe bore. Further, the measurement may need to be taken while the machine is operating, which can be increasingly difficult and may be dangerous when directly viewing the instrument. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wireless sensor and monitoring system for measuring, viewing, or otherwise sensing an interior of a machined piece, such as pipe, with the measurement, image, etc. being viewed and/or recorded remotely of the machined piece.